


Il t'en voudra

by Ruize_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Feels, M/M, Pack Family, Protective Derek, implied sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lahey se réveille en sursaut, secoué par le cerveau qui flippe de crever, la chute du front qui tombe en avant et qui ne s'arrête qu'en frappant le bitume du vrai. Son corps entier s'est soulevé de cette trouille quasi phobique du plus-d'air, de l'inerte propre au sommeil ; les sens lui reviennent en force, gang d'enfer, salauds.</p><p>Son propre souffle l'étrangle. Le noir est partout. Ses paupières battent si fort qu'elles en feraient du beurre. L'obscurité goudron clignote sapin de Noël autour de lui, lourde, poix de charbon ; ses doigts vibrent de trouille, dingues butterflies sur les draps froids de transpi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il t'en voudra

**Author's Note:**

> Simplement : bonne lecture.

**Il t'en voudra**

**(Garçons morts)**

Lahey se réveille en sursaut, secoué par le cerveau qui flippe de crever, la chute du front qui tombe en avant et qui ne s'arrête qu'en frappant le bitume du vrai. Son corps entier s'est soulevé de cette trouille quasi phobique du plus-d'air, de l'inerte propre au sommeil ; les sens lui reviennent en force, gang d'enfer, salauds.

Son propre souffle l'étrangle. Le noir est partout. Ses paupières battent si fort qu'elles en feraient du beurre. L'obscurité goudron clignote sapin de Noël autour de lui, lourde, poix de charbon ; ses doigts vibrent de trouille, dingues butterflies sur les draps froids de transpi.

Il secoue la tête, lentement, il plante ses ongles ronds dans le réel. Le néant se reconstruit finalement en chambre devant ses yeux s'accommodant, ou plutôt : une architecture de lignes et d'arêtes apparaît pour construire l'espace, précisée par le gris de la lune timide de l'autre côté du rideau. Un glacis de lumière glisse sur la patine de la guitare de Scott, près du bureau en bordel. Les sons se précisent. De l'autre côté de la cloison, le tic-tac d'un réveil hache le temps. Une moto passe le feu du carrefour en trombe. Dans le salon, Hale change de chaîne.

De paire avec le comeback des feelings se fait celui de la conscience : les bruits font pièces de puzzle avec le reste, claquement d'engrenage, reconstituant un tableau de l'environnement alentour.

Alors il tremble. Sec comme une pierre, il peine à libérer les muscles autour de ses omoplates. Les scapulas en ailes d'ange, engoncées dans la fibre rouge, paraissent retenir en balle d'élastique l'ensemble du pantin.

Carcasse rayon surgelée, on pourrait croire ! Bidoche bleue, le givre à la surface...

En grimaçant, il galère à attendrir sa silhouette de steak. Il roule une fois des épaules : effet bilboquet, ça glisse autour de l'articulation et ça se remboîte sans rien dire. Un vieux frisson faiblard le fait frémir, soulevant dans la sueur fine des poils maigres comme des arbres morts. Autour de lui, l'air est eau, l'univers piscine Titanic. C'est comme inspirer du glaçon en cristal, ça hurt les intérieurs ; ça lui ruine la gorge en étoiles ninja, ça lui arrache la tranchée. Ca lui fait claquer des quenottes, les crocs en castagnettes.

Il a froid-faucheuse, et le monde est lame. Blade au cœur, l'acier dans les chairs, le poignard qu'on ose pas retirer de peur de se vider de son rouge. Ses paluches maladroites montent des draps à ses yeux, essuient en raideur les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il renifle, tremblant toujours, affligé par le réel revenu en Walkyrie gueulante. Il ne sait rien, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses doigts lui collent à la peau sans qu'il ne paraisse les contrôler, en des points aléatoires, comme pour vérifier sa propre consistance.

Ses yeux agités retombent sur la guitare de son boyfriend. Elle n'est pas à sa place habituelle. Ou il n'est pas chez les McCall. Il lui faut dix bonnes secondes supplémentaires à fouiller la pièce dans le noir, de son lit, pour capter que la dernière théorie est la bonne, car la plupart de ses fringues pourraient aussi bien vêtir le sol de sa chambre que de celle du charming prince. C'est la photo de Cam, poussiéreuse derrière son cadre, qui le fixe sur la question. Il est à l'appart. Il est dans sa chambre. Rouge boîte de nuit, le réveil indique deux heures passées.

Isaac passe une main dans ses boucles courtes, trempées comme le t-shirt scellé à sa peau. Les tremblements ne le lâchent pas, connards et coupant. Il serait dans un jeu vidéo que les convulsions iceberg lui feraient perdre un sacré nombre de PV. Ses poings, encore, s'agitent en enfants contre ses tempes, frottent la chair sans savoir pourquoi. Les épaules verrouillées lui font un col de beige. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il n'a rêvé de rien. Il n'a eu droit qu'à du néant.

Il tourne la tête à sa droite, comme en espoir d'y trouver l'amour endormi (il l'aurait senti, il l'aurait  _senti_ ), mais ses yeux n'ont pas le temps d'atteindre le garçon imaginaire que tout son poids l'emporte, le crâne en boulet de canon. Il bascule, il se prend les joues entre les mains pour se retenir, il s'arrache à l'élan sans y parvenir vraiment. Il n'a jamais pesé si lourd. C'est comme se bastonner dans le bassin trop chloré de la piscine du lycée, slow-mo à tous les étages. Il se rétame dans l'oreiller mou voisin du sien, presque vibrant.

Ca bourdonne sévère là-haut, sous la carlingue d'os tabassée en jeunesse. On s'y perd. Ses yeux roulent en arrière comme des billes, blanc ivoire, touches de piano. Sa gorge bugue sévère, on s'étouffe avec du rien. La salive lui empoisse le muscle rouge, anémone de mer avalée. La langue lui bouche doucement les intérieurs. Comme une éponge dans la trachée. Sa tête est une boule creuse dans laquelle roule un poids de plomb, l'entraînant dans des balancements irréguliers. Les larmes coulent toujours en rigole sur ses joues, chaudes, huileuses.

C'est comme s'il allait mourir, mais l'idée du dilemme ne lui vient pas. Il pourrait pourtant lutter, s'arracher à la physique malade, amarrer sa conscience à la  _find an anchor_  ; il pourrait aussi bien laisser tomber le bazar, accueillir en apaisé la belle gonze encrânée, songer au frangin bientôt retrouvé et aux emmerdes lâchées derrière. L'idée ne lui vient pas. Flippé de l'inconnu, les yeux couverts d'un brouillard gris, au lieu de percevoir le choix de la mort s'offrir à lui, il redevient enfant. Kiddo terrorisé.

Plus petit brutalement, secoué de spasmes irréguliers, il se recroqueville et pleure. Il est boy, môme oublié, suant dans ses draps des jus piquant. Ses propres mains, portées à son visage, lui paraissent minuscules. Il est la phobie du pas-savoir. Il est l'angoisse absolue de celui qui se perd. Son corps paraît lui échapper, pourrir sans lui, ou avec lui coincé à l'intérieur. Il ne comprend pas, rien du tout. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Lèvres croquées à l'incisive, il n'est qu'un petit tas de lui-même ; l'enfant malade des gravures norvégiennes, par définition celui qu'on envoie à la campagne pour les bienfaits de son air.

« Der, » il murmure en pleurnichant, le souffle court et bouffé de larmes.

Il veut son père. Il veut le paternel, trinité amputée. Il veut les larges pattes qui s'agitent, les seules attentions jamais eues, belle ironie ! Sauver le gosse fiévreux pour mieux lui taper dessus. Mais le lait chaud en vaut la peine, et l'affection de l'instant, et le frère chassé d'un mot sec pour préserver la progéniture... Et toute cette peau, toute cette peau qu'on cultive comme un champ dans le seul objectif de la bleuir.

« Der ! »

Le piaulement se fait plus angoissé encore. On sent qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre, que la voix s'éteindra trop vite pour ça.

Alors la porte s'ouvre sans accroc, et la silhouette qui se ramène à grands pas fait des ombres chinoises dans son encadrement. Alors l'adoptif accourt, les yeux ouverts comme des comètes, la bouche agitée de mots qu'Isaac n'entend même pas, trop assourdi par les bourdonnements de mort. Litanie de questions, vieille ride entre les yeux de l'alpha, mains qui pressent, qui se pressent, qui le retournent et le soutiennent. Son prénom éternellement répété, comme on profère des « non non non », le corps du perdu encore sanglant entre les bras. Derek gueule, une fois plus forte que les autres, « Isaac ! », et il rouvre les yeux sur des nuages noirs, des silhouettes enchâssées, des puzzles d'existence. Les yeux bleus du packmaster percent l'obscurité de la chambre.

A l'intérieur, la trouille absolue. Pas encore !  _Pas encore_.

Ses doigts en troncs, ses paumes en souche palpent le corps du béta et glissent sur la sueur. Le front bouillant est un point récurrent du parcours. Hale appelle l'enfant à plusieurs reprises, énonçant des banalités du goût de « Reste avec moi », « Reste avec moi » répété cent fois, quand il n'est pas foutu de consoler correctement, quand il est incapable de scander en trois syllabes claires, claquées : « Je suis là. »

Isaac finit à la baignoire, télévision classique, refroidi à la force des éléments. Le parcours du salon vers la salle de bain, le jeune brûlant en princesse dans ses bras, se fait en quatre larges pas.

Hale le tient par les aisselles, un bras plongé dans l'eau, pour ne pas laisser le bambin se noyer. L'autre tient la pomme de douche qui lui cingle le visage d'eau glacée.

Celui-là ne tient plus sa tête, déballant sans cesse le menton d'ado glabre de maturité. La conscience lui revient en aléatoire, yeux papillonnants, et « Dis rien », et « Ca va aller » assénés par le plus âgé, pour la forme. Derek finit par coucher son fils sur le canapé délaissé à l'arrache, l'esprit lourd de souvenirs de vieux cauchemars de Cora.

Peter le lui avait dit.

Peter le lui avait dit, que le wolf ne se soignait en rien lorsque c'était l'human qu'on blessait... Pour autant, il n'avait pas visualisé les choses ainsi. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'Isaac se ficherait dans un état pareil. Bêtement, lui qui a soldé chacune de ses relations par un trou de plus dans les cimetières de Californie, a oublié les amours adolescentes ; les tensions extrêmes et les paniques qu'elles provoquent, les ruptures en couronnes d'épines.

Il ne s'en souvient pas. Il ne voit que son enfant mourir.

Isaac dort, à présent, la tête lourdée sur le vieux coussin du sofa esquinté. Les tremblements se sont espacés et la fièvre se la joue discrète pour mieux revenir en force plus tard, réservant son grand retour à de nouvelles heures de panique. Derek ne le touche pas. Il n'y a pas de main qu'on passe dans les cheveux, pas de flancs collés en consolation. Ses yeux lui suffisent.

Il sait, d'avance, que la partie n'est pas gagnée. Isaac se réveillera en stress, le malaise oublié mais ses sensations toujours présentes, à son cœur, à son corps. Il implorera Derek d'expliquer s'il ne se souvient pas lui-même des évènements, des mots de break de McCall et de la porte claquée derrière lui en rentrant à l'appart. Puis il chialera, il chialera salement, tourné contre le dossier du canapé sûrement, et le mal humain, le mal de teenager amoureux reprendra ses droits, fier et insolent. Et Derek, sans le dire toujours, sera là.

Pour l'heure il soupire, soulagé pour le moment d'avoir toujours le dernier de sa progéniture au compteur. Avant d'appeler Peter pour faire un point  _good parenting slash werewolf_  avec lui, il envoie un bref texto à Stiles pour lui signifier qu'il passera la nuit seul avec ses insomnies. Ses yeux reviennent sur Lahey, taillé en sculpture grecque à la façon de ces hermaphrodites assoupis qu'on expose à ras du sol dans les musées, comme si un amant les avait oubliés là après l'amour.

Il faudra rendre sa guitare à McCall.

**Author's Note:**

> On reprend les mêmes et on recommence. Comme d'habitude, je ne parviens pas à les rendre heureux. Ce devait être centré sur Stilinski délaissé pour s'occuper du fils en mort, à l'origine, mais Lahey finit toujours par reprendre le pouvoir... C'est quelque chose qui me convient. Teen Wolf me manque.


End file.
